RPG Maker VX
O é um RPG Maker para computador lançado em 27 de dezembro de 2007. Ele foi desenvolvido pela Enterbrain seguindo seu predecessor, o RPG Maker XP. O RMVX, como é abreviado, segue o padrão de nome dado às versões anteriores da série, ao ter um sufixo baseado na versão do Windows para o qual foi desenvolvido (nesse caso, Windows Vista e Windows XP). RTP O RTP para o RPG Maker VX está disponível para download no site oficial da Enterbrain. Isso permite que usuários sem o programa possam jogar jogos criados por terceiros, ou poder testar os jogos disponíveis no site oficial. Ele foi desenvolvido para que, desse modo, jogos que usam boa parte dos gráficos padrões possam ser distribuídos em arquivos de tamanho pequeno. Jogos de Exemplo Existe uma grande variedade de jogos de exemplo feitos usando o Maker VX disponíveis para download no site da Enterbrain. Alguns deles são: *Dragoness Edge 2820 *Invas ~ Tai Ma Roku< *Michiru Service! ~Spirit World Border Tale~ *Buried Book *Futagonokamisama *Rector and the Black Lion's Crest *Sword of Algus *Abyss Diver Os jogos de exemplo são feito por terceiros como Shine Garden, MENCHAN e SAURASUDO. Esse jogos possuem efeitos avançados, como gráficos de batalha pseudo-3D, sistemas de batalha personalizados escritos no RGSS2 e mais. Esse jogos estão inclusos no disco oficial que vem com o programa, como uma tentativa de vender a versão oficial. Recursos Muitos dos recursos presentes em versões anteriores voltaram no RPG Maker VX. * O sistema de faces vistos no RPG Maker 2000 e 2033 podem ser implementados através do comando de evento Mostrar mensagem. * O gerador automático de dungeons aparece novamente após ter sido removido no RPG Maker XP, o qual automaticamente gera uma masmorra aleatória. *O sistema de batalha no VX é uma atualização do sistema de batalha visto no RPG Maker 2K, o qual não permite gráficos dos personagens. * O editor de scripts do RPG Maker XP foi atualizado e é baseado na linguagem RGSS2. Usuários podem adicionar scripts próprios ou editar os já existentes. A nova linguagem permite que qualquer pessoa com um bom conhecimento possa editar praticamente qualquer função do jogo. *Um novo recurso é a "criação rápida de eventos". É uma ferramenta que permite usuários menos experientes criar eventos para portas, inns e baús de tesouro facilmente com apenas alguns cliques. Sistema de mapeamento O sistema de mapeamento do RPG Maker VX difere bastante do usado no RPG Maker XP. Ao invés de designar diferentes tilesets a diferentes mapas, existe cinco tilesets globais que para serem usados. O sistema de camadas usado em versões anteriores também mudou, o VX possui apenas duas camadas; uma camada para o Tileset A e outra para os Tilesets de B a E. Qualquer tile dos Tilesets de B a E sempre ficam acima de tiles do Tileset A. É possível, entretanto, criar uma terceira camada ao usar tilesets como os gráficos de eventos. Para usuários importarem seus próprios tiles, o RPG Maker VX dispõe de um tileset em branco de dimensões 512x512 (o que é espaço para 256 tiles). O tamanho desse tileset não pode ser alterado, diferentemente do que acontece no RPG Maker Xp, onde usuários podiam importar qualquer quantidade de tile sets de qualquer tamanho. No geral, os tilesets tendem a ser mais genéricos que no RMXP, já que não existem outros tilesets além dos globais. Personagens e tiles de objetos Tiles usados para personagens e objetos no tileset nativo do RMVX são em forma de quadrado, com perfis deformados (semelhante aos daqueles encontrados no Final Fantasy IV) ao invés do que as figuras proporcionais à altura encontradas em versões anteriores do RPG Maker. Designers que preferem os personagens mais realísticos e "altos" irão preferir o uso dos personagens do RPG Maker XP. Atualizações Em janeiro de 2008, a Enterbrain do Japão lançou uma atualização que incluía um script a mais para melhorar a performance. Esse lançamento foi chamado de RPG Maker VX 1.01 e está disponível para aqueles que possuem a versão original do programa. A versão mais atual no momento é a 1.02. * Jogos para o RPG Maker VX - categoria contendo jogos criados com essa ferramenta. * RPG Maker XP - o antecessor do RMVX * RPG Maker VX Ace - o predecessor do RMVX * (em inglês) VX